Gloxinia
by niichigo
Summary: Gloxinia itu tidak ingin segera gugur terlebih dahulu. Gloxinia itu ingin melihat mereka berdua berkembang dulu sebelum ia harus gugur./ElliAda. Dedicated to Siebte Gloxinia :D


"Hei, Elliot. Kau tahu nama bunga ini?"

Pria bermata biru safir itu menggeleng.

"Nggak. Aku dikasih sama Vanessa,"

"Dasar, andai saja kau tahu nama dan arti bunga ini, mungkin saja kau akan memberikan semua bunga ini kepada Nona Eida,"

.

"Gloxinia itu artinya..."

.

.

**P**andora **H**earts (c) J**un** M**ochizuki**

WARNING(s): OOC, bahasa bunga nyempil, sinetron-ism, gaje, DEDICATED TO **Siebte Gloxinia**! Kebetulan ada nama 'Gloxinia'nya dan ini khusus untuk Glo, ElliAda x)

**Gloxinia**—

—(c) S. Salma. N/ **2011**

.

.

.

"Hei, Vanessa, kenapa kamu taruh bunga ini di pianoku?"

Pria berambut jambul berwarna coklat pucat itu bertanya kepada sang kakak sedari membawa enam tangkai bunga bewarna ungu. Kakak pria tersebut yang sedari tadi memetik beberapa bunga di taman kediaman Nightray itu berdiri menghadap adiknya.

"Nggak apa-apa, 'kan, Elliot? Lagipula pianomu sangat hambar, tidak ada pemandangan. Jadi, aku meletakkan bunga itu di pianomu," jawab Vanessa sedari menghirup aroma bunga Acacia yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Terus, kenapa nggak di kamarnya Ibu, Ernest atau Claude, huh?" tanya Elliot lagi. Sepertinya dia tidak senang akan kehadiran bunga bewarna ungu di pianonya. Sebaliknya dengan Vanessa yang mempunya beberapa hektar taman bunga di kediaman Nightray.

"Kau ini," Vanessa menggeleng, "sudah ada sepuluh jenis bunga yang aku taruh di kamar Ibu, Ernest dan Claude! Bahkan aku menaruhnya juga di meja makan! Cuma kamu yang paling susah kalau kukasih bunga, Elliot," jawab Vanessa gemas akan perilaku adiknya yang temperamen itu.

"Cih, aku malas dengan bunga-bunga busukmu itu, Vanessa! Kenapa juga harus ditaruh di pianoku sih?" cibir Elliot geram.

"Huh? Aku juga malas dengan permainanmu yang selalu sama, Elliot!" cibir Vanessa balik. Elliot cemberut karena Vanessa telah mengilokkan satu-satunya benda penghilang stress Elliot.

"Tch, sudahlah. Nanti juga kubuang," ucap Elliot sedari berbalik badan dengan malas.

"HEI! Jangan dibuang, _baka_! Memangnya kamu tidak tahu apa nama bunga itu dan artinya?" tanya Vanessa meyakinkan. Sementara Elliot tetap tidak mengacuhkan Vanessa dan membawa bunga itu dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Aku tak perlu tahu. Kayak cewek saja," ucap Elliot yang sudah keburu pergi. Vanessa yang sedari tadi mengeram tangannya akhirnya mendengus kesal atas perilaku Elliot yang cuek bebek.

"Cih, dasar Elliot. Gak _gentle_ layaw,"

.

.

Elliot kembali ke tempat yang biasa ia bermain piano bersama Reo. Dia meletakkan kembali bunga bewarna ungu tersebut di dalam vas berisi air dingin yang telah disediakan satu paket dari Vanessa. Setelah itu, Elliot menyalakan piano-nya yang sedari tadi belum dialiri listrik.

Elliot memulai permainan pianonya tepat pada jam setengah tiga sore. Disaat semua orang lansia dan anak-anak tertidur dengan lelap dan menikmati mimpinya di saat tidur siang, Elliot lebih suka bermain piano ketimbang tidur lelap.

Dari nada A mol, jemari Elliot berpindah ke nada A, ke G, lalu berbalik lagi ke A hingga ke nada C. Dari nada C, jemari Elliot berpindah lagi ke nada A ke G, G ke A disambung ke nada G hingga jemari Elliot mengetuk tuts piano tepat di nada F. Elliot terlihat sudah mahir memainkan lagu tersebut. Tak ada satu nada yang melenceng. Jemari Elliot benar-benar pas untuk bermain piano. Ya, Elliot sudah berkali-kali memainkan lagu ini—ralat, sangat sering memainkan lagu ini.

Lacie. Lagu yang Elliot aransemenkan bersama Reo—pelayannya. Tapi entah kenapa, sepertinya lagu itu sudah ada di seratus tahun yang lalu. Tepat di saat Tragedi Sabrie menjadi berita utama di beberapa tempat seperti Leveiyu dan Latowidge.

Elliot sangat senang memainkan lagu ini. Nadanya pas, dan ia akan memberikan lagu 'Lacie' ini kepada Ibunya saat Ibunda tercintanya bertambah umur. Apalagi bermain bersama Reo. Mereka adalah sahabat sedari patner yang mengisi kekuarngan satu sama lain.

.

.

"Hei! Selamat sore, Elliot!" sosok pria berambut hitam eboni yang panjang hingga menutupi kacamata bulat besarnya menyahut Elliot yang sedang duduk khusyu di depan piano. Secara terpaksa, Elliot menghentikan permainan pianonya.

"Sudah selesai cari buku di perpustakaan, Reo? Lama sekali," gerutu Elliot kesal karena Reo tak sempat bermain piano bersamanya. Reo mengacuhkan kekesalan Elliot, Reo mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Ini, aku membawa sekuel dari 'Holy Knight'. Kebentulan kau dan Tuan Oz suka bukan?" tanya Reo meyakinkan. Elliot langsung menyambar buku yang dipegang oleh Reo. Buku 'Holy Knight' adalah benda penghilang stress kedua milik Elliot. Walaupun dia tidak menyukai salah satu tokoh dalam buku tersebut.

"Nah, kalo begini kamu tidak akan marah lagi kepadaku. Betul bukan, Tuan?" tanya Reo yang sedikit menggoda Elliot.

"Iya, iya. Kalo gak mau keluar duduk di sini aja! Aku lagi baca sekuelnya nih!" ucap Elliot yang ternyata sangat hikmat membaca buku tersebut. Tak sia-sia Reo meminjamkan buku itu untuk Elliot.

Akhirnya, Reo duduk di sebelah ranjang Elliot untuk membaca buku yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan. Entah itu sebuah buku cerita berukuran besar ataupun ensiklopedia yang sulit dimengerti di otak Elliot. Hanya Reo yang mengetahui apa isi ensiklopedia tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, Reo menangkap satu pemandangan yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi ia lihat di kebun mansion Elliot. Yap, bunga dari beribu-ribu bunga milik Vanessa yang tumbuh dengan suburnya.

"Eh, Elliot, itu bunga milik nona Vanessa bukan?" tanya Reo meyakinkan. Elliot hanya berdehem. Reo mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Wow, tumben sekali kau meletakkan bunga di kamarmu, Elliot. Apalagi di dekat piano-mu tersebut. Kayak cewek," ujar Reo yang mulai mundur karena jijik dengan Elliot yang berubah seratus persen.

"ITU KAKAKKU YANG MEMBERIKU, BODOH!" bentak Elliot malu ditambah marah kepada Reo. Sementara Reo hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah konyol dari Tuannya. Tiba-tiba saja, Reo mendekat ke arah bunga itu dan menghirup bunga itu dengan nikmatnya. Apalagi ditaruh di vas bunga yang diisi air es. Meningkatkan kesuburan bunga ungu tersebut.

"Hm... Kau punya enam tangkai. Tidakkah kamu memberikannya ke orang terdekatmu, Elliot? Bunga ini langka sekali lho," ujar Reo sedari mengangkat bunga tersebut.

"Kalau mau kau ambil saja semuanya. Kau 'kan orang terdekatku," ucap Elliot malas.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak murka, aku ambil satu saja," ujar Reo sedari mengambil satu tangkai bunga tersebut, "tersisa enam, Elliot. Apakah kau tidak ingin membagikannya ke nona Vanessa, Tuan Ernest atau Tuan Claude?" tawar Reo menyebutkan nama-nama saudaranya. Elliot pun bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Kau bodoh atau apa. Vanessa yang mengasihiku bunga tersebut. Otomatis Ernest dan Claude juga diberikan," sanggah Elliot sedari memberi penjelasan kepada Reo. Reo mengangguk pelan.

"Uum, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau tidak memberikannya kepada Tuan Gilbert atau Tuan Oz? Mereka termasuk orang terdekatmu bukan?" tanya Reo mencoba mencari akal lain. Elliot menutup buku 'Holy Knight'nya.

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus pergi ke mereka semua, hah? Apalagi disana ada Vessalius," sanggah Elliot untuk kedua kalinya. Ya, seperti biasanya, perang batin antara Vessalius dan Nightray berujung kebencian. Tapi walaupun begitu, Oz berusaha untuk mengikat tali persaudaraan antara Vessalius dan Nightray. Toh, Elliot _fine_ saja dengan masalah itu.

"Sekalian silahturahmi saja. Kudengar, Tuan Oz dan Nona Alice sedang berada di rumah Tuan Gilbert. Silahturahmi nggak haram, Elliot," ujar Reo mencoba menarik Elliot ke rumah kakak tirinya. Reo merapikan baju Tuannya yang kusut tersebut.

"Hah, terserah," akhirnya Elliot pasrah juga dengan pelayannya. Toh, sudah sepuluh tahun lebih ia tidak bertemu dengan kakak tirinya tersebut.

Reo senyum kemenangan. Elliot pasrah.

.

.

_Drug. Drug. Drug._

Elliot dan Reo akhirnya memutuskan pergi ke Leveiyu untuk menemui Gilbert dan lainnya. Tak lupa Elliot membawa beberapa buah yang dihadiahkan khusus untuk kakak tirinya karena Elliot tidak pernah berkunjung ke rumah Gilbert. Walaupun Elliot harus 'diiming-imingi' dulu oleh Reo.

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai di Leveiyu," ucap seorang sopir kereta kuda tersebut. Elliot dan Reo turun dan tak lupa mengambil parsel buah, lalu berterimakasih kepada supir tersebut yang akhirnya pergi kembali ke kediaman Nightray.

"Hei, Elliot, kau tahu rumah Tuan Gilbert?" tanya Reo. Elliot menggeleng, lalu mengambil peta yang ia simpan di saku celananya.

"Entahlah. Gilbert sudah lama tidak pulang ke mansion. Setelah aku tanya Vanessa, dia hanya memberikanku peta saja," ucapku sedari memperlihatkan peta kota Leveiyu kepada Reo. Reo mengelus-elus dagunya tanda mengerti.

"Kita tanya-tanya saja di daerah sekitar sini. Mungkin saja ada orang yang tau rumah Tuan Gilbert. Lagipula, kau tahu nama jalannya bukan?" tanya Reo lagi. Elliot mengangguk.

"Sudahlah, lebih cepat lebih baik," ujar Elliot. Ia bertanya-tanya kepada warga sekitar tentang keberadaan Gilbert.

Elliot menanyakan keberadaan Gilbert kepada orang-orang sekitar. Tapi orang-orang disekitar tidak tahu, atau mungkin juga tidak ingin memberi tahu dimana letak rumah Gibert karena Elliot adalah bangsawan. Elliot hanya mendengus kesal sedari mengejek orang-orang di Leveiyu.

Lalu, Elliot dan Reo mulai mendekati dan bertanya kepada seseorang wanita yang memakai jubah kuning sedari membawa sebuah ranjang berisikan buah-buahan.

"Permisi, apakah anda tahu jalan ini? Atau mungkin Anda kenal dengan orang yang bernama Gilbert di daerah sini?" tanya Elliot kepada wanita berjubah tersebut. Wanita itu menoleh ke arah Elliot.

"Eh, Gil—ELLIOT?"

Orang yang ditanyai oleh Elliot ternyata sesosok mahasiswi dengan bola mata hijau zamrudnya. Elliot kenal dengan wanita tersebut. Rambut panjangnya tergerai bebas, sayangnya rambut bewarna kream-nya harus ditutupi oleh jubah kuning yang ia pakai.

"Hah? Eida Vessalius?" teriak Elliot tidak menyangka bahwa wanita yang ia tanyai adalah teman sekelasnya. Tapi sayangnya Elliot tidak suka jika adik dari Oz itu memanggilnya selayaknya teman dekat.

"Elliot, Reo? Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Eida bingung sedari menunjuk ke arah Elliot dan Reo.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa kau disini?" tanya Elliot balik. Biasanya, paman Oscar tidak mengizinkan Eida pergi keluar sendiri bila tidak ditemani seseorang.

"Umm... Aku mau berkunjung ke rumah Gilbert. Aku tidak sendirian, aku bersama kakak, kok," jawab Eida, "ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Eida balik.

"Ya, sama seperti yang kau jawab tadi, Nona Eida Vessalius. Elliot ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Gilbert," ucap Reo sedari menunjuk parsel buah-buahan yang dibawa Elliot. Sementara Elliot hanya mengalihkan pandangannya. Tiba-tiba saja, Oz tiba bersama Alice yang membawa seongok daging yang ia beli bersama Oz—atau mungkin saja Alice memeras Oz agar ia membelikan daging.

"Eida—AH, Elliot! Reo!" sahut Oz ceria sedari melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke Eida, Elliot dan Reo. Reo dan Einda membalas sahutan Oz dengan senyuman. Sementara Reo hanya menatap pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun tersebut dengan muka datar.

"Ah, kakak, Elliot dan Reo kebetulan juga ingin berkunjung ke rumah Gilbert. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama-sama saja?" ujar Eida. Oz mengangguk semangat.

"YAA! Ayo kita pergi, adikku dan bawahanku!" teriak Oz berbohong seratus persen.

"**SIAPA SUDI JADI BAWAHANMU WOI**!"

.

.

"Gil, Gil! Buka pintu! Aku sudah datang!" sahut Oz sedari mengetuk pintu rumah Gilbert yang tidak terlihat seperti rumah bangsawan.

_Kriet._

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, Oz—eh, Elliot dan Reo ada disini juga?" pemuda berambut raven itu menunjuk ke arah Elliot dan Reo yang berdiri di belakang Oz. Reo menunduk hormat, sementara Elliot seperti biasa tidak mengacuhkan sapaan seseorang.

"Nggak apa-apa 'kan, Gil? Lagipula makin banyak orang makin ramai!" ujar Oz semangat.

"Yasudah, ayo masuk," ajak Gilbert menyilahkan masuk semua tamu yang notabene adalah orang terdekat Gilbert. Mereka semua akhirnya masuk. Terutama Oz dan Alice yang begitu semangat masuk kedalam karena mencium aroma _cheese cake _yang sepertinya baru dibuat lima menit yang lalu.

Elliot, Reo, Eida, Oz dan Alice masuk ke rumah Gilbert. Oz dan Alice segera menyambar _cheese cake_ di atas meja, tapi langsung ditahan oleh Gilbert terlebih dahulu. Sementara Elliot, Reo dan Eida masih berdiri di tempat.

"Oh ya, sampai lupa," ucap Reo sedari menepuk dahinya, "ini ada sedikit oleh-oleh dari Elliot. Semoga bisa bermanfaat, Tuan Gilbert," Reo memberikan parsel buah-buahannya kepada Gilbert. Tapi sebelum Gilbert mengambilnya, parsel itu sudahh diambil terlebih dahulu oleh Alice yang memiliki nafsu makan yang tinggi.

.

.

Mereka berenam duduk di meja makan. Gilbert menyuguhkan beberapa potongan _cheese_ cake dan teh manis kepada tamu-tamunya yang datang.

"Sihlakan dimakan," ucap Gilbert sedari tersenyum. Sementara Oz dan Alice sudah bersiap-siap menyambar kue itu.

"_Itadakimasu!_" teriak Oz dan Alice secara bersamaan. Mereka berdua langsung menyambar makanan tersebut dengan nafsu yang besar. Eida makan secara perlahan layaknya seorang _lady_ dari keluarga bangsawan Vessalius yang benar. Tidak seperti kakaknya yang sudah lupa daratan jika di depannya ada makanan enak.

Reo menyeruput teh. Sementara Elliot hanya diam sedari menatap makanan tersebut yang keburu dingin.

"Hyeih, Eillieout, khamu nggak myakan?" tanya Oz yang mulutnya dipenuhi dengan kue keju itu. Gilbert dengan cepat membersihkan sisa-sisa kue yang berceceran di mulut tuannya.

"Kalau mau makan, makan saja, bocah," ucap Elliot cuek kepada Oz. Dengan cepat Oz mengambil makanan milik Elliot yang akhirnya ia habiskan. Dengan cepat juga Gilbert membentak Oz karena ia kurang sopan dengan Elliot.

"Hei, kenapa, Elliot? Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Gilbert bingung.

"Nggak," jawab Elliot cepat.

"Uuum, oh, ya. Gil, kau punya piano bukan?" tanya Eida sehabis ia mengelap mulutnya. Gil mengangguk pelan, "akhir-akhir ini kemampuan bermain pianoku meningkat. Maukah kalian mendengarkannya?" tanya Eida malu-malu. Semuanya mengangguk—minus Elliot yang cuek dan Alice yang sedang asyik melahap makanannya.

.

.

_Ting. Ting. Ting._

Eida menyelesaikan lagu yang ia mainkan dengan piano. Ternya ia sedang memainkan lagu kebangsaan sekolahnya dengan piano. Oz, Gil, Reo dan Alice bertepuk tangan atas kehebatan Eida dalam bermain piano.

"Sangat indah, Nona Eida!" puji Reo kepada Eida. Eida hanya tersenyum malu. "ahaha, Elliot merasa tersaingi," bisik Reo kepada Eida. Elliot yang mendengarnya mengangkat alisnya.

"WTF, memangnya kau lupa bahwa aku adalah murid yang paling lihai memainkan piano se-sekolah, hah? Buat apa aku iri," ujar Elliot malas.

"Nah, kalau begitu, Elliot dan Eida harus duet! Ayo! Ayo!" teriak Oz sedari mendorong Elliot untuk bermain piano bersama Eida. Eida gelagapan sendiri sedari malu-malu.

"Eh, ee—eh. Jangan paksa Elliot, kak!" ucap Eida mencoba menegahi Oz dan Elliot.

"Sigh," desah Elliot malas sedari mengacak rambutnya.

"Oh ya. Aku baru ingat," ucap Reo sedari mengambil bunga yang ada di tas Elliot, "ini. Aku dan Elliot ingin memberikan ini kepada kalian semua. Mumpung masih ada lima ikat," lanjut Reo sedari memberikan bunga ungu itu satu-satu ke Gilbert, Eida, Oz dan Alice. Sisa satu ikat bunga itu akan ia taruh di dekat piano Elliot.

"Waw, harum banget!" teriak Oz mencium bunga itu lekat-lekat. Oz sangat suka mencium bau bunga-bunga yang sangat indah. Sementara Gilbert juga terlihat senang dengan bunga berwarna ungu tersebut.

"Apakah ini enak?" tanya Alice sedari memutar-putarkan bunga tersebut.

"_Baka usagi_! Itu bukan makanan, bodoh!" bentak Gilbert sedari mengambil kembali bunga tersebut sebelum dimakan oleh Alice.

"_Seawed head_! Kembaliin makananku!" teriak Alice yang sepertinya masih ingin merasakan bunga tersebut. Terjadilah perperangan antara Alice dan Gilbert yang seperti biasa ditengahi oleh Oz.

"Bunga ini pasti cocok sekali untuk Vincent, ehehe," bisik Eida sedari mencium bau bunga itu. Harum sekali, seperti bau Vincent.

"Hei, Elliot. Kau tahu nama bunga ini?" tanya Gilbert kepada Elliot. Elliot menggeleng.

"Nggak, aku dikasih sama Vanessa," jawab Elliot.

"Dasar, andai saja kau tahu nama dan arti bunga ini, mungkin saja kau akan memberikan semua bunga ini kepada Nona Eida," ucap Gilbert sedari tersenyum. Sementara Eida yang kaget karena namanya disebut berbalik arah ke Gilbert.

"Eh?" Eida bingung dengan perkataan Gilbert.

"Kenapa aku harus memberikannya kepada Vessalius, hah?" tanya Elliot bingung. "memang apa nama bunga itu, hah?" tanya Elliot lagi.

"Nama bunga ini adalah **Gloxinia**," ujar Gilbert sedari memutar-putarkan bunga bewarna ungu tersebut.

"Gloxinia? Kelihatannya enak," ujar Alice yang membayangkan makanan enak seperti satu set daging sapi yang pernah ia makan dari hasil bajakan uang Gilbert.

"Eh? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar," ucap Eida sedari mengingat-ingat sebuah kejadian yang pernah ia lakukan.

"**Gloxinia**... Hei, kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa artinya?" tanya Gilbert meyakinkan. Elliot menggeleng.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengerti, menyebalkan!" sentak Elliot tidak sabaran ingin tahu arti dari Gloxinia. Gilbert tersenyum sedari memandang Eida.

"**Gloxinia** artinya adalah **jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama**. Hei, kau tepat sekali Elliot. Bukankah kau pernah bilang bahwa cinta pertamamu adalah... Ehm, nona **Eida** bukan?" goda Gilbert sedari meilirik ke arah Eida.

.

.

.

Semuanya mangap. Semuanya dower. Semuanya pada nyanyi gusimu dower.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedetik kemudian, petir tiba. Lalu diteruskan oleh hujan. Tiga detik kemudian musim semi.

.

.

.

"HIEEEE?" Eida malu setengah mati saat Gilbert bilang bahwa Eida adalah cinta pertama Elliot.

"Cie, cieee... Ehem ehem, uhuk uhuk," Oz dan Alice sengaja batuk-batuk.

"Pe-je, pe-je, pe-je!" teriak Reo yang ternyata menginginkan pajak jadian di antara Eida dan Elliot.

"WTF? GILBEEEEERT!" teriak Elliot marah sedari mengeluarkan pedangnya, "SIAPA YANG BILANG BEGITU HAH? GUE GAK PERNAH BICARA KAYAK GITU WOI!" sanggah Elliot malu. Tiba-tiba, Gilbert mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Apakah kau bisa berkata-kata jika aku mengambil buku harianmu ini, Elliot?" tanya Gilbert sedari menunjukkan buku diari Elliot yang entah kenapa ada di Gilbert.

"WTF, DIARYKU!" teriak Elliot sedari mengambil diary-nya. "KENAPA DIARYKU ADA DISINI?" tanya Elliot bingung.

"Kau lupa. Kau meninggalkan buku diarymu di sini, Elliot. Saat terakhir kali kau datang ke rumahku," ucap Gilbert. Sementara Elliot hanya menyumpah-sumpahi Gilbert agar Gilbert menikah dengan **Cat**ty Sharon.

"PRIKITIW, JAWABANNYA MANA EIDAAA! EIDA DIGOYAANG ASEEEK!" teriak Oz yang heboh sendiri. Sementara Eida sudah tepar di tempat.

Dalam batin Eida dan Elliot, rasa cintanya berkembang dan tumbuh perlahan-lahan. Walaupun mereka malu mengungkapkannya, tapi suatu hari nanti mereka akan mengungkapkannya.

Bunga Gloxinia itu tersenyum karena ia tidak sia-sia untuk dipetik dan ditaruh di piano Elliot untuk mendengarkan permainan Elliot. Begitu juga dengan Eida, bunga Gloxinia itu mendengarkan permainan piano Eida yang indah. Gloxinia itu akan berkembang, bersamaan dengan hati Eida dan Elliot yang berkembang. Begitu juga dengan kemampuan bermain piano Elliot dan Eida yang pasti suatu hari nanti akan menjadi seorang pianis terkenal.

.

.

Gloxinia itu menjadi saksi bisu.

Disaat mata biru safir dan hijau zamrud itu bertemu, mereka berdua serasa seperti mencium bau Gloxinia.

.

.

.

**The. End.  
>[ <strong>dengan abal dan gak jelas tentunya ]

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Itstimetobacot: <strong>Ngerjain cuma satu hari. Ngebut pula. =_=

Ahahah, buat **Siebte Gloxinia**, it's my dedication fic to you! Ini tanda terimakasihku karena telah mengabulkan request yang Lawang Sewu x) Maaf kalo jelek, abal, kecepeten alurnya. Habis PBB bareng anak-anak MOS langsung ngerjain ini QAQ

Waks, aku baru tahu kalo Gloxinia itu nama bunga. Waktu liat-liat bahasa bunga langsung ada nama Gloxinia, langsung dibikin deh. Ah, kita sama~ kalau aku bunga matahari alias himawari—yang sering disebut mahimahi x)

Oke. Concrit dan flame dipersilahkan \סּдסּ/


End file.
